Reviens moi
by floreole
Summary: [Postpoudlard] Lorsqu'une lettre vient briser l'idylle d'un jeune couple, ça fait mal... DMHG
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une nouvelle fic à laquelle je pensais ça fait un bout de temps. Le début de l'histoire n'est pas vraiment à moi, c à une amie mais c'était dans un autre contexte (merci **Saratoune** ). Je tiens à remercier **Sweet** **sueno** ma tapeuse ( tant pis si ça existe pas…) attitrée! Merci pr tes encouragements. Ce chapitre vous est dédié à ttes les deux.

Bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise…

Prologue

Draco Malfoy posa son attaché-case sur la table et se laissa choir sur le sofa devant la cheminée. Il venait d'avoir une journée harassante.

- Salut chéri !

- Bonsoir Mione.

- Tu as eu une bonne journée ? fit cette dernière en s'approchant par derrière et en nouant ses bras autour de son coup.

- Géniale, comparée à la fois où j'ai du supporter Saint Potter pendant toute…

Hermione lui envoya une tape sur la tête.

-Aie ! Je plaisantais. Tu n'apprécies pas mon humour ?

Regard noir de la part de l'intéressée.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Blagues made by Draco, pas drôle !

Mione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

- Draco, sois sérieux !

- Oui, chef ! fit Malfoy en imitant le salut militaire. J'ai eu une journée de merde. Le ministre de la magie est un con fini, il fout n'importe quoi, et je dois sans cesse corriger ses erreurs.

- Mon pauvre chéri ! fit Mione, sarcastique.

- C'est ça moque toi ! Et toi ça a été ?

- Mouais…Les examens de fin d'années approchent, et ils ne cessent de nous rabattre les oreilles comme quoi peu d'élèves ont réussi à avoir leur diplôme de médicomage ces dernières années.

- T'inquiètes chérie, je suis sûr que tu réussiras ! Rétorqua Draco en lui déposant un baiser au creux de la paume.

- Ouais, merci…

Hermione sembla tout à coup ailleurs, et un pli vint barrer son front. Draco ne s'aperçut de rien.

- Chéri...

- Hum…

- Tu as reçu du courrier cet après midi.

- Je sais, je l'ai lu.

- Rien de grave, j'espère ? fit Mione en essayant de paraître naturelle.

- Oh, non. C'est juste Blaise qui m'envoie de ces nouvelles.

Un silence tomba entre eux. Draco fixait le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée, l'air soudain grave. Hermione garda les yeux rivés sur lui.

- Qui t'as envoyé la lettre, Draco ? reprit-elle sur un ton plus ferme, après un moment.

- Mais je viens de te dire que c'était…

- Pourquoi tu mens ? le coupa-t-elle.

- Mais chérie, pourquoi te mentirais-je ? répondit Draco en s'approchant de sa femme.

- Réponds ! Cria-t-elle en reculant d'un pas. Je ne suis pas idiote !

- Mais…

-J'ai lu la lettre. Pourquoi Pansy t'as-t-elle envoyé une lettre intime ?

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Une lettre de Pansy ? Je n'ai plus vu cette fille depuis…

- Ah ouais ? Et ça, c'est quoi ? L'interrompit Hermione en sortant une lettre de son sac.

Draco parut dérouté mais se reprit rapidement.

- Peut-être que si je te lis un passage ça te rafraîchira la mémoire ! Attends voir, continua la jeune femme en parcourant la lettre des yeux. Ah ! Tu m'as tellement manqué mon Dracounet ! Je me languis tellement de toi de tes caresses, de tes…Quelle horreur ! Hermione regarda la lettre d'un air dégoûté. Alors ? C'est suffisant ?

Le visage de Draco forma un rictus.

- A la bonne heure ! Je me demandais combien de temps te faudrait-il pour comprendre !

- Comment… ?

Hermione ne comprenait pas, ou plutôt ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Draco avait changé d'attitude si rapidement qu'elle se demandait si elle ne rêvait pas, si elle avait bien entendu. Son cerveau semblait refuser de fonctionner, comme si on lui avait ôté une de ses engrenages.

- Pourtant c'est assez clair !

- Pourquoi ? Réussit à dire Hermione tant bien que mal.

- Je suis un homme Granger, et j'ai besoin d'une femme, pas d'une enfant.

Granger…plus de Mione, ni même de Hermione…

- Mais…Tu disais aimer l'enfant en moi.

- J'étais jeune et sans cervelle. Maintenant j'ai changé. Et puis, tout ça ce n'était qu'un jeu.

- Tu veux dire que pendant toutes ces années…

Hermione sentaient ses jambes se transformer en coton, et elles menaçaient de se dérober à tout moment.

-…Je faisais la comédie, continua le Serpentard.

- Ce…n'est pas possible…Tu mens…

- Pourquoi refuses-tu d'ouvrir les yeux? Je te croyais plus perspicace ! Rétorqua-t-il, légèrement ennuyé.

- Pourquoi ? Murmura Hermione, sentant ses yeux la piquer.

- En fait, c'était une sorte de défi que je me suis lancé à moi-même. Tu étais le trophée qui aurait complété mon tableau de chasse.

- Alors, c'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ? Un trophée...

- Exactement ! fit Draco d'une voix froide quelle avait oublié, qu'elle avait cru enterrée.

Ce n'était pas possible, elle était sûrement entrain de rêver. Elle en avait assez de ce cauchemar, elle voulait se réveiller. Comment son mari sui avait toujours été amoureux et attentionné, se soit transformé en un morceau de glace dépourvu de ses sentiments ?

- Pourquoi m'avoir épousé alors ? murmura Hermione qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa lucidité.

- Contrairement aux autres filles, je savais qu'il m'était impossible de te mettre dans mon lit sans qu'on soit mariés. Et ce n'était sûrement pas cette futilité qui allait m'arrêter.

- Une futilité..., fit Hermione pour elle-même. Et c'est qu'après un an et demi de mariage que tu me dis ça ? Pourquoi pas avant puisque tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?

Draco marqua une courte pause, puis se ressaisit.

- Simple caprice ! fit-il en haussant les épaules.

- ça veut dire que tu ne m'aimes pas, que tu ne m'as jamais aimé ?

-Granger, sincèrement ! Moi, tomber amoureux d'un sang-de-bourbe ? Tu délires ! fit-il avec dédain.

Hermione en avait assez. Elle refusait d'en entendre davantage. Tous ses rêves de bonheur et d'amour venaient de s'écrouler. Tout à quoi elle s'accrochait venait de céder, la laissant tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Sa tête lui tournait. Elle devait quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Elle se refusait de pleurer, de montrer la douleur et la tristesse que ce monstre avait causées.

Elle releva la tête dignement.

- Je suis désolée, fit-elle calmement en ôtant l'alliance, le solitaire qu'elle avait toujours fièrement arboré, de son doigt. Mes amitiés à Pansy.

Elle se dirigea vers le vestibule et prit son sac, sans que Draco ait fait un mouvement pour l'en dissuader. La dernière étincelle d'espoir s'éteignit quand Hermione referma derrière elle l'imposante porte de bois.

Dehors, les éléments étaient déchaînés. Il ventait et la pluie était battante. Mère Nature semblait compatir aux malheurs d'Hermione. La jeune femme traversa le parc en courant. Sa robe était tachée de boue, et les larmes qui sillonnaient son visage se mêlèrent aux gouttes de la pluie.

Elle ouvrit la grille de Malfoy Manoir, et disparut dans la nuit pour ne plus jamais revenir...


	2. Chapter 2

Saluuut tt le monde! Z'avez vu? Je mets la suite après une semaine, génial non? Mais faut dire que c assez exceptionnel, vu que j'écris deux autre fics en parallèle : "Au delà du miroir" et "Pourquoi moi?" co-écrite avec Noisette. Mais vos reviews m'ont sérieusement boosté! 17 reviews pour le prologue! Alors là, je m'y attendais pas du tt. Je peux en avoir autant ce chap, hein? (yeux puppy larmoyants) lol. Merci pour ts ceux qui m'ont laissé 1 review, g répondu à tt le monde( enfin, j'espère…) pour les autres laissez votre adresse la prochaine fois, comme ça je pourrai vous répondre. Donc je vous dit à tous merci (je c je me répète, mais c pas grave).

Merci **sweetsueno** ma tapeuse adorée…

Voilà le chapitre, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas le paiement à la fin .

Une dernière chose : Je fais pas de crédit…. Bon ça va j'arrête…

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

- Draco, arrête de boire autant. Tu vas te rendre malade !

- Non ! Sans blague ?

- Draco….

- Lâche-moi un peu, tu veux ? Je boirais autant qu'il me plaira.

Draco et Blaise étaient assis au comptoir d'un bar miteux. Zabini essayait de convaincre son ami d'arrêter de noyer ses problèmes dans la boisson, mais rien à faire. Une vraie tête de mule. Il avalait verre sur verre sans rien entendre.

- Pourquoi fous-tu ta vie en l'air ?

- Je n'ai plus de vie. Elle était ma vie, et elle est partie, rétorqua-t-il d'un air misérable.

- Tu l'as obligé à te quitter. Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça sinon.

- Ecoute, je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec toi de ça. Alors, fous-moi la paix ! fit Draco en laissant tomber sa tête mollement sur ses bras.

Après un moment de silence, Blaise reprit :

- Et si je la retrouve ?

Draco relava rapidement la tête, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur étrange.

- Tu…Tu parles sérieusement ? Tu l'as trouvée ? Elle est où ? Elle va bien ?

- Du calme. Non, je ne l'ai pas encore retrouvée, mais ça avance. En tout cas elle n'est pas dans la région.

- Retrouve-la vite, s'il te plaît. Elle me manque beaucoup trop ! fit Draco d'une voix où se mêlaient chagrin et désespoir.

Jamais Blaise n'aurait cru voir l'héritier des Malfoy dans un tel état de faiblesse et d'impuissance. Il avait changé, il était complètement métamorphosé. Mais cela ne serait sans doute jamais arrivé sans l aide d'une certaine lionne. Mais le problème était de savoir où elle était passée…

- Ecoute, je te propose un marché. Tu arrêtes de boire, tu reprends ton travail et je la retrouve, ok ?

Le visage de Draco s'éclaira d'un magnifique sourire enfantin. Cela était sans l'ombre d'un doute dû au fait qu'il se soit un peu trop bourré la gueule car jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait fait ça dans son état normal.

- C'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

- Mais oui ! Tu es bien mon ami.

C'était vrai, Zabini voulait l'aider, bien qu'il ne le comprît pas. C'était bien lui qui avait clairement fait comprendre à la sang… à Granger qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle, après avoir gagné son pari…Et maintenant…Et puis après tout ce temps…C'était vraiment à n'y comprendre. Il reporta son attention sur Draco.

Celui-ci fixait le vide d'un air béat.

- Dracooo…Draco !

- Hein…quoi… y a le feu ? fit-il en regardant autour de lui d'un air ahuri.

- Mais non espèce d'idiot ! Tu ferais mieux de renter chez toi. Prends une douche froide, ça te remettra les idées en place.

- Euh…Ouais…tu as raison…C'est…C'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Merci, viens ! fit-il avant de se diriger d'un pas titubant vers la sortie.

Enfermé dans son bureau, Draco essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses dossiers. Des tonnes de paperasse et de parchemins encombraient les tiroirs. Il fit le tri dans ses papiers et jeta ceux dont il n'avait pas besoins dans le bouffe papier, une sorte de corbeille à papier magique. L'objet était poilu, de forme cylindrique, et était muni de crocs au niveau de l'ouverture. Il "avala" les papiers, émit un gargouillement, puis laissa échapper un rot sonore.

Draco se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil d'épuisement. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de laisser tomber son travail ? Il avait des travaux en retard d'un mois, cela sans compter qu'il avait reçu du courrier des autres ministères sorciers auquel il n'avait pas encore répondu. Quelle horreur !Comment allait-il s'en sortir ?

Il était en train de se complaindre dans son malheur lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez ! fit-il.

Un elfe de maison entra en faisant la révérence. En fait, cela ressemblait à une révérence. Il était plié en deux, et sa tête frôlait le parterre. On aurait dit qu'il avait mal au ventre.

- Windy, est désolée de déranger monsieur, mais Mr Zabini désire voir monsieur.

Draco se leva si rapidement qu'il fit tombé la table basse sur laquelle il avait classé ses dossiers.

- Merde ! pesta-t-il.

Le pauvre elfe de maison ne savait pas où se mettre. Il ne pouvait pas partir sans avoir eu de réponse.

- Laisse-le entrer ! fit Draco d'un geste rageur.

Le pauvre elfe s'enfuit aussi vite que ses petites jambes le permirent.

Il s'accroupit et commença à ranger ses papiers en maudissant sa maladresse.

- Dis-moi, Draco…Elle te sert à quoi, ta baguette ?

Le Serpentard se retourna et vit Blaise nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, lui souriant narquoisement. Draco lui jeta un regard noir, comme si c'était sa faute si il n'avait pas pensé à l'utiliser.

Il fit léviter les dossiers qui se posèrent en pile parfaite sur le bureau. Draco resta un moment à les regarder. Dire qu'il lui avait fallu des heures pour obtenir ce résultat à la moldue !

Il se retourna pour inviter son ami à s'asseoir, mais celui-ci était déjà vautré dans un des nombreux fauteuils qui meublaient la pièce.

- Tu n'as pas perdu ton temps, à ce que je vois, fit Zabini en regardant les parchemins classés et un agenda sorcier ouvert à la page du jour.

- Je suis aussi ivre qu'une bonne sœur et mon travail est presque à jour. Donc, j'estime avoir accompli ma part du contrat, fit Draco, parlant comme un homme d'affaires.

Rien à voir avec l'homme désespéré et malheureux que Blaise avait rencontré dans le bar une semaine auparavant. Il avait repris son éternel masque calme et glacial, laissant ses sentiments de côtés. Car maintenant, Blaise était convaincu que Draco Malfoy avait des sentiments.

- Tu l'as trouvé ?continua-t-il sur le même temps.

- Oui, Elle est installée dans un village de Cornwall nommé Sittlebridz.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche là bas ? Toute sa famille est installée à Londres !

- Je n'en sais rien du tout, rétorqua Blaise en haussant les épaules.

- Donnes-moi l'adresse exacte, je vais la voir tout de suite ! fit Draco en se levant.

- Comment ça, tu vas la voir tout de suite ? Après trois ans, tu débarques comme çà pour lui dire…Pour lui dire quoi au juste ? Qu'est ce que tu vas lui dire ? Mione chérie je t'aaiiiime. Je t'en supplie, pardonne môoaaa ! Sa Hermione chérie sourit et lui tendit la main et le valeureux Draco la conduisit sur sa blanche licorne dans leur manoir et ils eurent beaucoup d'en…. aaarggghh !

Blaise fut interrompu dans sa prestation par un coussin reçu à la figure.

- Arrête de te moquer ! fit Draco soudain inquiet. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! continua-t-il en s'affalant sur le sofa.

- Tu n'avais pas pensé à quoi ? Au nombre d'enfants que vous alliez avoir ? Tu sais, tu peux très bien…

Draco lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne peux pas débarquer chez elle comme ça ! Il faut que tu lui prépares une excuse en béton armé, sinon, eh ben, sinon je te promets de te rendre visite à saint Mangouste tous les jours ! Dis moi, tu as une excuse, n'est ce pas ?

Blaise comprit que non au regard abattu que lui lança Draco.

- Je vois…Tu n'as pas d'excuse. Ce n'est pas bien grave. On se chargera de t'en trouver une. A moins que tu choisisses l'option sincérité, et à ta place j'opterais plutôt pour ça.

- Ecoutes, arrête ton blabla, tu me donnes la migraine. Abrèges.

- Okay. Tout d'abord, tu dois penser à lui acheter quelque chose. Rien de très précieux, sinon elle penserait que tu veux l'amadouer. Mmmm…pourquoi pas des fleurs ?

- Non ! répondit Draco dans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

- Pourquoi ça ? Toutes les femmes adorent les fleurs, les roses rouges surtout !fit Blaise en expert.

- Pas Hermione. Elle est allergique au pollen.

- Mais tu devais savoir, toi, ce qui lui plaît. Vous n'avez quand même pas vécu un an pour rien.

- Un an et demi, corrigea Draco.

- Ouais, si tu veux. Alors, essaie de te rappeler quelque chose qu'elle aime.

- Mmm…Quelque chose qu'elle aime…le chocolat ! rétorqua Draco triomphant.

- Okay, je me charge de ça. J'achèterai des boîtes de luxe de chez Honeyducks.

- Evite les chocolats fourrés à la fraise, elle a horreur de ça !

- C'est bon, t'inquiètes. Toi, penses à ce que tu vas lui dire, et choisi bien tes mots car quoi qu'elle disent, les femmes adorent les belles paroles, surtout si on y met du cœur.

Draco acquiesça.

- Merci, vieux. Tu m'emmerdes des fois, mais je t'aime bien quand même !

Zabini fit mine de paraître outré.

- Dis-moi, fit ce dernier après un moment, tu compte t'y rendre comment pour aller à Cornwall ?

- En balai bien sûr, quelle question ! Pourquoi ?

- Oh, c'est juste que j'ai une idée intéressante…, rétorqua-t-il, un sourire en coin.


	3. Chapter 3

Hillaaaaw there!

Voilà, je viens de terminer ce chapitre avec un peu de retard, je vous l'accorde, mais c'était pas de ma faute, j'avais la flemme de prendre mon stylo…

Merci pour tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé et m'ont encouragé, je vous adore tous… non mais c'est vrai jvous jure!

Merci aussi à : **ludi**, **tessa64**, **lolaMalefoy** et **harrypotter2904**. Ce serait bien que vous me laissiez vos adresses comme ça je pourrai répondre à chacun individuellement.

La semaine prochaine je part en vacances pour une durée indéterminée, ce qui fait je sais pas quand je pourrai poster la suite, donc désolée d'avance.

Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit, bonne lecture et j'attends vos commentaires…

* * *

**Rappel du chap. 1**

- Dis-moi, fit ce dernier après un moment, tu compte t'y rendre comment pour aller à Cornwall ?

- En balai bien sûr, quelle question ! Pourquoi ?

- Oh, c'est juste que j'ai une idée intéressante…, rétorqua-t-il, un sourire en coin.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Il adorait la vitesse.

Il avait l'impression d'être libre et la sensation du vent frais qui lui fouettait le visage et les cheveux était grisante.

Le ciel était aussi orageux que ses yeux, et il faisait un peu froid. Etait-ce un signe? Peut-être avait-il une chance après tout?

La route côtière était magnifique. Il voyait en contrebas les vagues s'écraser sur les récifs. Il se sentait bien au volant de sa voiture. Oui. Lui, Draco Malfoy conduisait une mécanique moldue. Une Ferrari 599 GTB grise métallisée plus précisément (N/A : En ce moment, je fais une fixation sur cette voiture…).

Il sourit en se rappelant son incompréhension et sa fureur le jour où il avait vu la voiture garée dans la cour du manoir…

Flash-back

- Draco…

- Mmm?

- tu te souviens, je t'avais dit que j'avais une idée pour le moyen de transport, au lieu du bon vieux balai.

- Oui…, rétorqua Draco prudemment.

- eh bien… c'est que… et puis non, viens voir par toi-même, fit Blaise en l'empoignant par le bras.

Il dévalèrent les escaliers et traversèrent le hall d'entrée, puis Blaise ouvrit la porte.

"L'idée intéressante" était garée dans la cour du manoir, juste à côté de la fontaine.

- C'est quoi ça?

- Ca, répondit Zabini en s'approchant de la voiture, c'est un engin moldu. On appelle ça une voiture.

- Hein? fit-il bêtement.

- Mais oui, une voiture. Les trucs moldus qui d'après toi, font un boucan insupportable.

- Et pourquoi j'ai cette saleté devant chez moi? continua-t-il d'une voix calme qui n'était pas normale à bien le connaître.

Blaise qui avait ressenti ce changement dans la voix du Serpentard décida d'opter pour son plan B.

- Ecoute, ta Gryffondor, tu veux la récupérer oui ou non? Moi j'essais de t'aider comme je peux, mais si t'es pas content, je peux m'en aller, et tu te débrouilles…

Draco se contenta pour toute réponse de croiser les bras en baragouinant quelque chose d'un air grognon.

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Il n'y a pas de meilleure approche qu'utiliser un truc moldu, surtout par quelqu'un comme toi. Et puis ça, c'est pas n'importe quelle voiture. C'est une Ferrari 599 GTB mon vieux. Tu réalises? Un V.12 de 5999 cm³, 620 chevaux, 12 cylindres, châssis et carrosserie en aluminium, et avec une vitesse maxi…

- Oh là! Calm down! J'y comprends rien à ton charabia, alors si tu pouvais traduire…

- Bon, pour résumer, ce que t'as devant toi, c'est la classe de chez la classe.

- Et cette toiv… voiture, c'est pas gratos je parie.

- Non, mais rien de bien méchant. Juste quelques millions de gallions.

- Quoi?

- Oh, ça va! Fait pas ton radin! C'est pas comme si je te ruinais. Et puis n'oublie pas que c'est pour ta dulcinée.

- Mmm… Et on fait comment pour conduire ce machin?

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié de te parler de ce petit détail. Tu dois passer un permis de conduire, une sorte de stage dans une école moldue…

- QUOI?

Fin du flash-back

Son sourire s'élargit. Il savait depuis Poudlard que Zabini était un mordu des mécaniques moldues. En fin de compte, il aurait du se douter de ce qu'il préparait.

Son regard s'obscurcit subitement en pensant à son état limite dépressif d'il y a quelques semaines.

Personne n'avait compris ce qui lui arrivait.

Mais lui savait.

Le jour qu'il avait passé à se saouler était l'anniversaire de son mariage avec Hermione…

Hermione Granger était assise à son bureau et étudiait le dossier d'un patient lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez!

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années d'aspect maternel et jovial, assez rondelette, et habillée d'un tablier blanc. Ses cheveux poivre et sel étaient retenus dans un savant chignon.

- J'ai fini de ranger les dossiers des patients. Vous avez encore besoin de moi mon petit ?

- Non, merci Anita, vous pouvez rentrer. J'ai juste deux trois petites choses à finir.

- Oui, mais ne rentrez pas trop tard, et n'oubliez pas votre cours de danse à 19h, et essayez de manger un peu, vous avez maigri ces derniers jours.

- Oui Anita, j'essaierai, rétorqua Hermione en lui souriant. Passez une bonne soirée.

- Vous aussi. A demain mon poussin.

L'ancienne gryffondor leva les yeux pour regarder l'heure. 17h10. Elle se rendit compte que cela faisait quatre heures non-stop qu'elle travaillait. Elle se leva et fit étirer ses bras et ses jambes, puis se dirigea vers la cafetière et se versa une tasse de café fumant. Elle s'accouda ensuite à la fenêtre en savourant le liquide brûlant.

La vue était tout simplement magnifique. L'immeuble dans lequel se trouvait son cabinet était construit sur une colline qui surplombait la mer et un village de pêcheurs. Elle voyait les bateaux de pêche rentrer un à un au port, accompagnés par des mouettes qui virevoltaient dans l'air.

Une brise marine (N/A : Clin d'œil à saratoune. On se comprends ….) vint lui caresser le visage et fit volée ses cheveux. Hermione ferma les yeux et respira l'air chargé d'iode à pleins poumons. Décidemment, elle adorait cet endroit et ne regrettait pas d'y être venue.

Elle regarda encore une fois la montre à son poignet. Celle-ci marquait 17h15.

Il allait bientôt rentrer.

Hermione ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une boîte Honeyducks. Elle savoura un chocolat en pensant au mystérieux expéditeur. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle recevait des boîtes de chocolat tous les jours sans en connaître la provenance.

Elle avait au préalable vérifié qu'ils n'étaient pas empoisonnés, puis s'en était donnée à cœur joie.

Elle remercia intérieurement la personne qui lui envoyait ses boîtes quelle qu'elle soit. Peut-être était-ce Ron et Lavande? Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils lui enverraient des boîtes chaque jour, et surtout, pourquoi ils ne signeraient pas… Anita lui avait dit que c'était peut-être un soupirant, mais Hermione avait écarté cette possibilité. Qui oserait faire ça après tout?

Elle se renfrogna en se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de boîte aujourd'hui, puis elle éclata de rire en réalisant sa puérilité.

Des coups frappés à la porte la firent émerger de ses pensées.

- Oui? fit-elle sans pour autant se retourner.

_Sûrement Anita qui a oublié quelque chose, comme d'habitude…_, pensa-t-elle.

- Anita? Vous avez oublié vos clés? fit-elle en se retournant.

Mais au lieu des iris caramel de son aide médicomage, ses yeux rencontrèrent des prunelles gris acier.

Le sourire qui illuminait son visage quelques secondes plus tôt se figea, laissant place à une expression tétanisée.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Blabla de moi :**_

_Hillaaaaw_ _tout le monde! Vous attendez toujours la suite? Parce que c'est vrai que j'ai pas été gentille en disparaissant pendant tout le temps que j'étais en vacs. Mais l'important, c'est que I'm_ _baaaaaack! Ouaiiis!_

_Bon ça va, j'arrête…_

_Merci à mes lecteurs et surtout à mes super reviewers, z'êtes trop gentils! Merci aussi à **Sephora**, **Alyana** et **HermioneMalfoy**. C'est très gentil à vous et je vous adore aussi!_

_Sans plus tarder… tadadah! La suite…_

**Rappel du chap. 2**

- Anita? Vous avez oublié vos clés? fit-elle en se retournant.

Mais au lieu des iris caramel de son aide médicomage, ses yeux rencontrèrent des prunelles gris acier.

Le sourire qui illuminait son visage quelques secondes plus tôt se figea, laissant place à une expression tétanisée.

**Chapitre 3**

Draco regardait calmement la jeune femme devant lui. Il ne souriait pas. Son visage semblait non pas froid mais vide d'expression. Seule une ride barrant son front albâtre trahissait le tumulte intérieur auquel il était proie. De cette rencontre, de ce face-à-face avec l'ancienne gryffondor, il s'attendait à tout. À ce qu'elle crie, qu'elle le traite de tous les noms, qu'elle le frappe… Après tout, il le méritait. Une petite voix intérieure lui dit qu'elle serait peut-être heureuse de le voir. À cette pensée, il éclata d'un petit rire triste, et s'empressa de taire cet espoir impossible.

Le sourire de Draco n'échappa pas à Hermione qui l'interpréta mal, très mal.

- Pourquoi es-tu là? Tu veux voir ce que la petite sang-de-bourbe est devenue, c'est ça? fit la médico d'une voix calme et froide, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé à l'entrée du jeune homme.

Aucune parole ne vint en réponse à ses questions. Draco Malfoy demeura muet, les yeux toujours fixés sur elle.

- Tu veux savoir combien je dépéris sans toi, que je n'ai plus goût à la vie? Désolée de te décevoir, mais je vais à merveille! Mieux que je n'ai jamais été!

Agacée du mutisme de celui qui avait partagé sa vie, elle se retourna vers la fenêtre. Elle essaya de fixer quelque chose du regard, pour oublier un peu la lourde présence derrière elle. Sans succès.

Draco quant à lui regardait toujours la jeune femme aussi intensément, essayant de mémoriser chaque parcelle de son visage et de son corps, et de s'imprégner de sa voix. Car il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait eu l'air d'un parfait idiot en s'imaginant qu'il pourrait la reconquérir… non, pas reconquérir, elle n'aimerait sans doute pas ce mot. N'en demeurait qu'il était complètement idiot et prenait ses rêves pour la réalité. A ce moment, il admit avec un pincement de cœur que ce moment pourrait être le dernier où il la verrait.

- Mais pourquoi t'es revenu, merde? répéta Hermione Granger, haussant le ton de plusieurs décibels et tapant du poing contre son bureau. Réponds!

- J'avais…j'avais oublié ton visage, répondit-il dans un murmure presque inaudible, en baissant légèrement les yeux.

Hermione le scruta un moment, puis éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Comme c'est mignon! Je t'ai manqué, c'est ça? Tu penses que je suis assez idiote pour avaler ça? J'ai été idiote, mais je ne le suis plus maintenant.

Oui, elle lui avait manquait et ni lui ni elle n'en avaient vraiment conscience. Elle n'avait pas conscience non plus de la dureté de ses mots, chose dont elle se serait crue incapable _avant_.

- Tu sais que t'es un excellent acteur? Tu sais, tu peux ajouter notre film à ton CV si ça te chante…

- Arrêtes…

Hermione le foudroya du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? lança-t-elle soudain, après un moment.

Draco fut quelque peu dérouté par cette question car il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas? Tu essaies de trouver une phrase bien tournée qui fasse de l'effet? Tu perds ton temps et le mien… Tu sais, moi je vais te dire pourquoi tu es venu. Tu t'ennuyais un peu, tu n'avais plus de distractions, et tu t'es dit, et si j'allais voir la petite sang-de-bourbe pour m'amuser un peu? C'est ça, hein?

- Non.

_Je m'ennuyais de toi_, voilà ce qu'il avait envie de dire. Mais les mots refusaient de franchir le seuil de ses lèvres, et de toute façon, elle ne le croirait pas. Alors à quoi bon…

- Alors quoi? Tu m'énerves à la fin! REPOND! hurla-t-elle, en prenant au hasard un objet sur son bureau et en le fracassant contre le mur d'en face, ratant la tête de Draco Malfoy de peu.

Au moment où Hermione songeait à viser sa tête cette fois, il consentit à parler.

- Je… je suis venu… pour…

A ce moment, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement, coupant les paroles du Serpentard, et laissant place à une petite furie brune sur jambes qui déboula au milieu de la pièce.

- Maaaamaaaan! Suis lààà! fit le petit garçon de trois ans. Regarde mon dessiiin! enchaîna-t-il joyeusement en brandissant un gribouillis pleins de couleurs.

Voyant que sa maman ne répondait pas et qu'elle semblait fixer quelque chose derrière lui, il se retourna. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la présence d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, le petit garçon agrippa de ses deux bras la jambe de sa mère en regardant l'inconnu d'un regard aussi hautain que le pouvait un enfant de trois ans. Dans une situation différente, cela aurait fait sourire Hermione.

Draco ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui vidait un sceau rempli de glaçons dans l'estomac. Il essayait d'analyser ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, mais son esprit était trop embrouillé pour arriver à comprendre. Est-ce que… Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était-il réel? Ce petit garçon… pouvait-il être…? Il n'arrivait pas à finir la phrase tant son esprit avait du mal à l'accepter. Mais… Et si ce n'était pas le sien? Pourtant, tout démentait cette idée. L'enfant semblait avoir trois ans, il avait les mêmes yeux orage que lui, et son attitude hautaine semblait confirmer qu'il était bien un Malfoy.

Une éclaircie sembla se faire dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

- Salut, toi! fit-il en s'accroupissant et en essayant de sourire. Comment tu t'appelles?

Le concerné leva les yeux vers sa mère, pour savoir s'il devait répondre ou pas.

- Vas-t-en, Malfoy!

- Non, je ne m'en irai pas. Plus maintenant.

Le petit garçon suivait d'un air anxieux l'échange verbal assez rude entre sa maman et le monsieur, ce que la jeune médicomage ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Mon lapin, va dans le bureau de tata Anita faire des dessins pendant que je parle au monsieur, fit Hermione, ses traits soudainement adoucis.

- Elle sera pas fâchée?

- Mais non, elle ne sera pas fâchée. Allez va.

Après un dernier regard vers sa maman et le visiteur, il détala hors de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Vas-t-en Malfoy, répéta la jeune femme plus durement cette fois.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit? rétorqua son vis-à-vis, ignorant sa question.

- Te dire quoi? Que j'ai eu un enfant? En quoi cela te concerne-t-il, dis moi? s'esclaffa Hermione.

- ça me concerne autant que toi, et tu n'y peux rien!

Et voyant que la jeune femme allait prendre la parole, il enchaîna :

- Et n'essaie surtout pas de dire que ce n'est pas mon fils.

Cette réplique fit taire la jeune femme pendant un moment, puis elle revint à la charge :

- Ton fils? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'il soit ton fils? Hein? Tu as été là pour sa naissance? Non…

- Mais je ne sa…

Mais Hermione préféra l'ignorer et continua :

- Tu l'as veillé pendant les nuits où il était malade? Tu as été là pour ses premiers pas? Tu as été là pour ses anniversaires? NON!

Draco resta silencieux. Pendant que Hermione parlait, il se rendit compte de tout ce que son imbécillité lui avait fait perdre. Tous ses moments qu'il aurait pu passer avec son fils pour le voir grandir, rire et pleurer… Ces doux moments qu'il aurait pu passer avec sa femme dans l'attente du bébé. Tout ça, perdu. A cause de lui. A ce moment, il se sentit malheureux comme il n'avait jamais été.

- Après tout ça, je ne sais pas comment tu oses encore dire que c'est ton fils!

- Tu as raison. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je savais qu'il existait. C'est mon fils Mione, autant qu'il est le tien.

Hermione tenait difficilement sur ses jambes tant elle vrillait de colère. Maintenant qu'elle s'était construite une vie stable, avec de nouveaux repères, maintenant qu'elle croyait l'avoir rayé de sa vie pour de bon, il réapparaissait en coup de vent, comme ça. Elle avait l'impression qu'il le faisait exprès pour se jouer d'elle et de ses nerfs. Ce qu'il avait réussi à faire encore…

- Mais pour qui tu te prends de reparaître dans ma vie comme ça? Tu claques des doigts et tu bouleverses tout, c'est ça? Je ne suis pas ta marionnette Malfoy!

Il sentait bien qu'elle s'obligeait à ne pas élever la voix pour ne pas effrayer l'enfant dans le bureau voisin, son fils.

- Vas-t-en! Sors de ma vie, cette fois pour de bon!

- Je te demanderais une seule chose, fit-il dans un souffle.

Hermione sentit ses battements de cœur ralentir. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui demanderait? Oserait-il lui prendre son fils?

Comme pour répondre à ces questions, Draco continua :

- Quel est son nom? Tu ne peux pas me refuser ça…

Hermione réfléchit un moment. Elle s'était promise de ne plus lui adresser la parole. Mais elle voulait qu'il s'en aille au plus vite.

- Il s'appelle Ryan. Allez va-t-en maintenant!

Draco lui sourit faiblement, comme pour la remercier, puis tourna les talons. Alors qu'il avait ouvert la porte et sortait, il se ravisa et tourna la tête vers Hermione.

- Une dernière chose. Si je suis venu, c'est pour te dire que je ne t'ai jamais trahi.

Puis il s'en alla.

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, et j'attends votre verdict!_

_Flo_


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout lmonde!!

Vous vous souvenez de moi? … Non? Bah, c'est compréhensible!

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir disparu comme ça. Mais comme j'avais dit, je suis en pleine période d'examens, de bacs blancs et c'est pas facile à gérer surtout si on veut réussir. Je parle, je parle, mais faut dire que je fais pas spécialement d'efforts --".

Je remercie beaucoup mes lecteurs et surtout reviewers (Waw, MES lecteurs, ça fait bizarre d'écrire ça…) pour leur soutien! Un merci spécial à :**Arwenajane, alicia, Nienna, clochettte, liloumalfoy, johanna et Miss Tom Felton. **J'ai répondu aux autres par reply ou par mail.

Merci aussi à **Fresaconnata** et **saratoune **et** Youssie** pour m'avoir menacé de toutes les morts possibles et imaginables si je ne continuais pas, et je n'oublie pas **sweetsueno** qui accepte de me taper mes chapitres! Merci mes amis, jvous aime wallah!

Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, j'avoue que ce n'est pas mon préféré même si j'ai vraiment sué pour l'écrire. Je dis juste que c'est un passage obligatoire pour la suite de la fiction.

Le prochain chapitre risque de ne pas venir avant les vacances d'été, le temps que je finisse mes examens et que je passe my fucking bac comme dirais Hasnaa!

**P.S. :** Cette fois, exceptionnellement, je ne mets pas de rappel, j'ai trop la flemme --". Merci **Malfoy4ever** pour ton idée, je l'appliquerais dès le prochain chapitre!

Bon, je vous embête pas plus et je vous laisse enfin lire…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapitre ****4**

Hermione resta un moment à regarder la porte close, incapable de bouger et même de réfléchir. Elle aurait tant voulu se laisser aller, laisser ses jambes se dérober, ou dormir là, sur le tapis ocre de son bureau, pour oublier, tout oublier. Mais non. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort, à pleurer des qu'une occasion se présentait, à maudire la terre entière parce que tout n'allait pas comme elle l'aurait voulu.

Après un moment, ses membres acceptèrent de lui obéir et elle put ramasser les documents qui traînaient sur son bureau et les ranger par ordre alphabétique dans son tiroir. Elle refusait qu'Anita soit obligée de faire le rangement le lendemain. Ces gestes étaient mécaniques et elle sentait que son cerveau était en coton. Hermione refusait de réfléchir. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait pour l'instant, c'était se faire couler un bain chaud et s'y assoupir.

- Mon lapin ! réussit-elle à crier en direction de son fils, tout en prenant soin de prendre la voix la plus naturelle qu'elle pouvait. Nous partons !

- Ouiii maaamaaan !

Le temps qu'elle troque ses mules médicales contre ses sandales à talons, Ryan dégringolait déjà les marches du bâtiment, impatient de rentrer à la maison. Elle pressa le pas pour rejoindre son fils qui l'attendait devant la porte de l'immeuble. Main dans la main, ils traversèrent le boulevard, silencieux. La jeune femme calquait les pas de l'enfant sur le sien pour ne pas l'obliger à courir. Tous les jours à peu près, ils parcouraient à pied la distance qui les séparait de la maison, l'appartement qu'ils habitaient ne se trouvait qu'à quelques rues de son cabinet.

- Maman, qui c'est le monsieur qui t'as rendu très en colère ?

L'ancienne Gryffondor fut déstabilisée par cette question. Elle ne l'avait pas du tout prévu puisque, qu'est ce qui empêcherait l'enfant de croire que c'était un simple patient avec qui sa mère avait un différend ? Elle ne savait quoi répondre, surtout qu'elle s'était toujours refusée à mentir à son fils. Mais elle ne pouvait comme même pas lui dire de but en blanc que le « monsieur » avec qui elle s'était disputée était son père ! Cet homme qu'il avait maintes fois imaginé, qu'il affectionnait au plus profond de lui-même, sans même le connaître.

- Maman ?

Hermione ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée en plein milieu de la chaussée, Ryan la regardant, l'air inquiet. Elle prit son fils par la main et courut vers le trottoir, alors qu'une voiture fonçait à une allure folle droit sur eux. En les sachant enfin en sûreté, Hermione s'accroupit et prit son fils dans ses bras, les larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues, hoquetant légèrement, son corps secoué de légers spasmes.

- Je suis désolée mon lapin ! Tellement désolée ! Ça ne se reproduira plus, maman te le promets !

- Ce n'est pas grave maman, ça va aller, répondit Ryan, caressant doucement les cheveux de sa mère. On reparlera quand tu te sentiras mieux.

La médicomage sentait le cœur de son fils battre la chamade. S'il avait eu peur, il ne le montrait pas. Elle ressentit de la fierté pour ce petit bout d'homme qui avait toujours été un peu trop mature pour son âge. Elle inspira longuement pour se redonner contenance, puis dédia un sourire radieux, quoiqu'un peu forcé, à son fils.

- On y va ?

Le petit garçon répondit par un hochement de tête.

- Dis-moi, qu'est ce que tu veux pour dîner ?

- Des spaghettis !!

- La sauce est trop longue à préparer et je suis fatiguée…

Le sourire de Ryan retomba aussi rapidement qu'il s'était formé, puis revint éclairer son visage angélique quand sa mère continua :

…mais je pourrais peut-être faire un effort si tu m'aides !

Hermione avait remarqué avec malice la moue légère qu'avait affichée son fils et lui sourit avec tendresse pendant qu'ils franchissaient la porte de l'immeuble où ils avaient élu domicile. Aucun des deux ne s'était rendu compte qu'une voiture bleue métallisée les avait suivis depuis leur sortie du cabinet médicomage et que des prunelles de la même couleur les fixaient à ce moment précis.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Va mettre le couvert, mon lapin. Nous dînons dans quelques minutes.

Mais tu avais dit que j'allais t'aider à préparer le dîner, et ne m'as rien laissé faire ! lança Ryan, boudeur.

Les bras croisés, les sourcils joints et la lèvre inférieure avancée, l'enfant était adorable. Hermione n'y tint plus et se jeta sur lui, le couvrant de bisous et de chatouillis. Tous deux riaient aux éclats. N'en pouvant plus, ils s'étalèrent sur le sol de la cuisine, dos contre terre, un sourire rayonnant étirant leurs lèvres.

Durant le dîner, Ryan fit le résumé de sa journée. Il déclara que Robins, son meilleur ami, un jeune sorcier lui aussi, n'était finalement qu'un imbécile.

Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna sa mère.

Eh ben on s'est disputé, et il m'a dit, pour être méchant, que mon papa ne venait jamais me prendre à la fin de la classe et que je n'en avais pas un. C'est vrai maman ? Je n'ai pas de papa ?

Hermione sentit une tristesse soudaine l'envahir. Les larmes menacèrent de mouiller sa douleur, mais elle parvint à les retenir de justesse. Jamais elle n'avait voulu que son fils ressente un manque quelconque, qu'il soit différent de ses copains. Et elle avait tout fait pour subvenir à ses besoins, pour qu'il ne manque absolument de rien, pour combler la place de son père. Mais ce n'était pas assez.

Ce ne sera jamais assez, sans son père, son maudit père.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher son fils de le connaître. Pas si elle voulait qu'il ait une enfance normale, heureuse.

Elle devrait faire fi de sa fierté, et de sa douleur encore vive malgré les années, pour son fils.

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers un Ryan attentif, et lui répondit dans un sourire :

Bien sûr que tu as un papa, toi aussi ! Comment peux-tu en douter ? Et puis… il viendra bientôt te voir prochainement, peut être …

Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir, et elle eut tout le loisir de regretter amèrement ses paroles. Comment avait-elle pu dire ça? Et puis, qu'est-ce qui lui faisait croire que Malfoy voudrait jamais voir son fils?

C'est vrai ? s'exclama Ryan, ses yeux illuminés, comme à la vue de cadeaux au pied du sapin, le jour de Noel. Maman ! maman ! Il est comment mon papa ? Il est grand ? Il est beau ? Il est fort ?

Hermione fit un sourire triste et répondit :

Mais oui mon lapin, il est beau et fort, ton papa. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, tu sais ?

Ryan parut très fier, et ne cessa de poser des questions pendant qu'il se brossait les dents et que sa mère lui préparait son lit.

Il accepta finalement de se coucher malgré son excitation. La jeune maman tira les couvertures sur lui et lui mit sa peluche Bugs bunny dans les bras. Son fils adorait littéralement les lapins !

Elle l'embrassa sur le front en guise de bonne nuit et le petit garçon en profita pour attirer sa mère dans ses bras et nicher son petit visage dans son cou.

Maman tu sais, je t aime !

Je t'aime aussi mon lapin ! Fais de beaux rêves !

Hermione se détacha doucement de l'étreinte de son fils et éteignit la petite lampe de chevet. Elle quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle.

Ryan était la seule chose qui faisait qu'elle ne regrettait jamais son mariage avec Draco. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle serait devenue sans lui.

Pendant qu'elle se faisait couler un bain, elle se remémora le passage le plus sombre de sa vie, celui où elle apprit quelle était enceinte. Pendant cette période, elle vivait chez ses parents et s'obligeait à suivre ses cours de médicomage. Elle ressemblait à une loque vivante, et ses parents avaient observé la détérioration de l'état de leur fille, impuissants et attristés. Elle avait fui Harry, Ron et ses amis comme la peste, ne voulant pas voir peinte sur leurs visages l'expression muette mais combien blessante de "On t'avait prévenue!".

La seule chose qui la reliait à la vie et lui permettait de vivre, c'étaient ses études. Elle s'y était attachée comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Pendant cette période d'état second, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte du retard de ses règles. Ce fut qu'à partir du troisième mois de retard, qu'elle s'inquiéta sérieusement .Elle se revit, dans la salle de bain, tenant un test de grossesse, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, et priant pour qu'il soit négatif. Elle ne pouvait pas porter l'enfant de ce monstre, elle le refusait.

Positif.

La sentence était tombée comme un coup de massue sur la tête de la jeune femme. Elle avait immédiatement cessé de pleurer à partir de ce jour. Au fil des jours, elle s'était habituée à cette idée. Très vite, ce petit bout de vie était devenu son confident, même avant de naître.

L'entrée de Ryan dans sa vie ne lui rappelait que de bons moments.

Hermione secoua la tête, ayant du mal à arrêter le flot de souvenirs qui lui revenaient. Elle ferma les robinets alors que la baignoire menaçait de déborder. Elle se glissa avec délice dans l'eau chaude en pensant avec tristesse à ce qu'elle avait promis à Ryan. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ? Elle repoussa cette réflexion à plus tard, laissant la chaleur de l'eau et l'odeur du bain moussant à la pomme verte prendre possessions de ses sens.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les jours passèrent dans la monotonie, sauf qu'Hermione s'attendait tout le temps à voir surgir Draco, et elle n'aimait pas ca. Elle n'aimait pas se sentir comme une bête traquée, vivre dans l'attente angoissante de quelque chose qui arriverait…ou pas.

La fin de la semaine arriva au grand bonheur d'Hermione qui affectionnait ces quelques moments de détentes. Après avoir déposé Ryan à son cour primaire de magie, elle fit un petit saut au cabinet pour récupérer les dossiers médicaux de quelques patients.

Bonjour mon poussin ! claironna Anita quand elle eut franchit le seuil de la porte.

La bonne humeur de la vielle dame était si contagieuse que Hermione, oubliant d'un coup tous ses soucis, lui fit un sourire éclatant.

Bonjour Anita. Dites, ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de votre fils, il se porte bien ?

Très bien même ! Il pense à acheter de nouveaux bateaux de pêche, et puis, marqua l'aide médicomage soudain émue, il se marie le mois prochain !

J'en suis vraiment heureuse ! félicitez-le de ma part !

Le fils d'Anita était un cracmol, et quand le père de celui-ci le découvrit, il quitta sa femme et son fils, les laissant sans ressources. Bien qu'il n'y paraissait pas, la vielle femme avait beaucoup souffert et peiné de sa vie.

Je suis juste passé prendre les dossiers médicaux de Mr Jenkins et Mr Porter, continua Hermione en allant prendre lesdits dossiers de son tiroir. Je crois bien qu'il est impératif que Mr Jenkins aille se faire soigner à Saint-Mangouste. Malgré toutes les potions que le lui ai prescrites, sa tête est toujours aussi enflée et les pustules sur son corps n'ont pas disparu. Il refuse toujours de me dire ce qui a provoqué ses réactions, et Dieu seul sait que cela faciliterait sa guérison !

Anita se contenta d'hocher la tête d'approbation et réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, l'air sérieux.

Bon, je ne vais pas m'attarder. Des patients sont il passé ?

Non ….ah oui ! Un jeune homme, plutôt séduisant, est passé. Mais il ne m'a pas dit de quoi il souffrait et il n'a pas prit de rendez-vous non plus, répondit Anita dans un sourire.

Hermione roula des yeux. Chaque jeune homme que voyait Anita pouvait être un éventuel prétendant, et elle cherchait par tout les moyens à caser Hermione en prétextant qu'une jeune femme aussi jolie ne pouvait rester seule indéfiniment.

Tant pis alors ! J'y vais. Bonne journée et ne tardez pas trop !

Egalement !

Dehors, le temps était magnifique. Hermione abandonna un moment son visage aux caresses des rayons du soleil, puis rouvrit les yeux. Ce qu'elle regretta presque aussitôt. Draco Malfoy était là, juste devant elle, semblant l'attendre. Si au départ elle fut étonnée lorsqu'elle le vit au volant d'une voiture, elle ne s'en soucia pas d'avantage. Elle resta là à la regarder, ne sachant que faire. Elle savait que fuir n'était pas une solution et que ça ne l'aiderait en rien.

Hermione, il faut qu'on parle.

On n'a plus rien à dire, Malfoy ! Qu'est ce que tu veux, bon sang ?

Je ne crois pas que la rue soit l'endroit indiqué pour discuter. Montes dans la voiture, on y sera mieux.

Voyant qu'Hermione semblait ne pas se décider, il ajouta :

Ecoute, le plus tôt nous parlerons, le plus tôt nous réglerons nos différends, et après je te laisserai tranquille. Allez grimpe !

Hermione s'avoua qu'il avait raison et se décida à obtempérer.

- J'espère que ce ne sera pas long, je dois prendre Ryan dans une heure, l'informa-t-elle avec dédain en fermant la portière.

_Floreole_


End file.
